beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Musgrave
1888: 9 October – Anthony Musgrave (born 1828), Governor of South Australia (1873–1877) and Queensland (1883–1888) Background https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Musgrave "Sir Anthony Musgrave GCMG (31 August 1828 – 9 October 1888) was a colonial administrator and governor. He died in office as Governor of Queenslandin 1888." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Musgrave#Life "He was born at St John's, Antigua, the third of 11 children of Anthony Musgrave and Mary Harris Sheriff. After education in Antigua and Great Britain, he was appointed private secretary to Robert James Mackintosh, governor-in-chief of the Leeward Islands in 1854. He was recognised for his "capacity and zeal", and quickly promoted, administering in turn the British West Indies territories of Nevis and St. Vincent and the Grenadines." Turtle Island https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Musgrave#British_North_America "After ten years of colonial service in the Caribbean, Musgrave was appointed governor of Newfoundland in September, 1864. Unlike his previous appointments, Newfoundland had responsible government and an active colonial assembly. He also found a colony in dire economic straits, containing a destitute population. During his tenure, Musgrave dedicated most of energies towards convincing Newfoundland to remedy this by joining the negotiations with other British North American colonies towards union in what would become the Canadian Confederation. In this project, he was allied with the goals of the colonial office. Despite his efforts, and what seemed like imminent success, Musgrave ultimately failed to move the colonial assembly to accepting terms of union. Canada was proclaimed on 1 July 1867—and Newfoundland would not join Confederation for eighty years." "In consultation with the colonial office and the Canadian Prime Minister, Sir John A. Macdonald, it was agreed that Musgrave should redirect his energies concerning the expansion of the Canadian confederation away from the easternmost colony of British North America, to the westernmost—the United Colonies of Vancouver Island and British Columbia. Following the death of Frederick Seymour, Musgrave took up his new responsibilities as colonial governor in August, 1869. ... In less than two years, in July, 1871, British Columbia joined Canada as its sixth province." Mzantsi Afrika https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Musgrave#Natal "Musgrave did a brief stint as governor of the South African colony of Natal." South Australia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Musgrave#South_Australia "Musgrave's next posting was to South Australia. This proved to be a substantially less taxing appointment. During his tenure, Musgrave supported the assembly in its plans to borrow a large sum for the purpose of extensive railway construction, the imposition of additional taxation, and the introduction of a considerable number of immigrants into what was still a largely unsettled hinterland." Jamaica https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Musgrave#Jamaica "After three and a half years in the antipodes, Musgrave returned to the Caribbean as governor of Jamaica. He would govern the colony for the next six years, focussing much of his attention on improving its cultural life. Under his administration, the government purchased Jamaica Railway Company and extended the line. Musgrave also initiated the Jamaica Scholarship, and was instrumental in establishing the Institute of Jamaica, dedicated to fostering and encouraging the development of arts, science, and literature. The Musgrave Medal, awarded by the institute for excellence in these fields, was named in his honour in 1897." Queensland https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Musgrave#Queensland "Governor Anthony Musgrave was at the point of retiring from the colonial service when he died at his desk in Brisbane on 9 October 1888 from strangulation of the bowel.2 His funeral was held on 10 October 1888 at St John's Cathedral, after which he was interred in Brisbane's Toowong General Cemetery on the principal slope near to the grave of Governor Blackall, the location being personally selected by premier Thomas McIlwraith." Astrology https://www.astro.com/swisseph/ae/1800/ae_1828.pdf Antigua = GMT-4. 31 August. 1828 = 1888 = 1948 = 2008 (wow, he died on the same year he was born!) Virgo sun, Taurus moon, unknown rising. Pluto in Aries (Rx), Year of the Rat (Earth), North Node in Libra. Primal = Virgo sun + Year of the Rat = Mouse "Like their animal namesake, members of this sign are survivalists who are good at finding creative but intellectual solutions to life’s challenges. Like a mouse in a maze, they use both instinct and logical analysis to move ahead despite the obstacles in their path."http://www.primalastrology.com/mouse.html Mars in Capricorn, Venus in Cancer, Mercury in Virgo, Lilith in Leo, Chiron in Taurus. (Ceres?) Uranus in Capricorn (Rx), Neptune in Capricorn (Rx), Saturn in Cancer, Jupiter in Scorpio. Major Aspects Sun trine Mars, Sun quincunx Pluto, Mercury opposite Chiron, Mars sextile Jupiter, Saturn opposite Uranus, Sun sextile Jupiter. References Category:Colonialism Category:UK Category:Imperialism Category:Australia Category:Central America Category:America Category:Turtle Island Category:History Category:Sun in Virgo Category:Moon in Taurus Category:Pluto in Aries Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Rat Category:Earth-Rat Category:NN in Libra Category:Virgo-Rat Category:Virgo-Taurus Category:Mars in Capricorn Category:Venus in Cancer Category:Mercury in Virgo Category:Lilith in Leo Category:Chiron in Taurus Category:Uranus in Capricorn Category:Neptune in Capricorn Category:Uranus Rx Category:Neptune Rx Category:Saturn in Cancer Category:Jupiter in Scorpio Category:Sun-Mars Category:Sun-Pluto Category:Quincunx Category:Mercury-Chiron Category:Mars-Jupiter Category:Saturn-Uranus Category:Sun-Jupiter